Batman: NOFACE
by GoodLuckTroll
Summary: five years before my UNMASKED trilogy  what would happen if Harvey Dent were to burn the unscarred half of his face? a new villain would be born, one that just might bring Gotham to it's knees
1. Prologue

BATMAN: NO-FACE

PROLOGUE

Five years before the Unmasked Trilogy…

Harvey Dent, Two Face, grunted and breathed as he found himself up the stairs to his hideout.

The bat hadn't followed. That was rare, and good.

Face pushed open the door and sat down on his bed, nursing a bad, bloodied leg.

"Damn it" Dent grunted. "That was too close"

"We could have gotten away with it if you had listened to me" Face told Dent.

"no"

"We should have killed Batman. We could have ended him right there in the damn bank, but no. no, you had to flip the coin let him live. And now, now were on the run…again"

Dent took out the half scarred coin from his pocket, and flipped it over in his fingers.

"You know, if you just let _me _do everything, we would running Gotham right now" Face said. "Not the cops, not the bat, not even the damn clown"

Dent sat up straight.

"You wanna take over, it's not going to happen" Dent argued. "I'm here to make sure that Justice is done properly, that everything we make a decision on is given a chance…and made fair"

"And it costs us everything. Let me take over, and we'll run this town…actually, _I'll _run this town" Face laughed.

Dent stood. He gripped the coin in his hand and looked at himself in the mirror, his scarred side fierce with anger.

"You…want to kill me" he said. "You want me gone, so that only you exist. No Harvey Dent, no Two Face…just, no face"

"Exactly. You always called me, Big bad Harv. But, with you out of the picture, completely…there'll be no such thing as Harvey Dent, or Two Face, or Big Bad Harv…just me, No Face"

"I won't let you" Dent half yelled, sweat running down his face.

"Well, it's not really yours to decide…is it?"

Dent looked at the coin in his hand, turning it over.

"We make this decision…we deal with it. I won't argue, and neither will you, no matter what the outcome is" Dent said.

"Sure, just slip it already"

Dent shakingly nodded, and reluctantly…flipped the coin.

All was silent. Their was a soft "plop" as it landed back in his palm. He took a long look at the side that came up.

He laid the coin down on the bench under the mirror, and opened the drawer to find a small jar of acid. He took it out and opened the lid, breathing heavily.

"Fine then" he breathed. "Today, Harvey Dent is dead"

He lifted his head up, and screamed as he poured the acid over the unscarred half of his face. He emptied every last drop of the bottle, then smashed it on the ground.

He lowered his head, breathing heavily, arms holding him up over the bench.

Dent was gone, there was only Face now.

Face calmed himself, then looked into the mirror. Looked at the reflection of the scarred man looking back, if it could be called a man. His right eyelid was still intact, but his right eye was bloodied and twitching. It calmed down after a bit. The right side of his mouth didn't scar as bad as his left, his teeth were still hidden. Good, he didn't want to look like the damn clown.

He chuckled. "Oh, I've been waiting for this day" he said.

Face opened up a closet in the small room. He tore off the half suit and pulled out a dark grey vest from the closet, he then pulled out a long, leather coat. He put the vest on, taking notice of how both his hands were nicely burnt now. He then wore the leather coat, and chuckled.

"Now, that feels like the real me. Oh yes, me, just me" he said to himself, smiling in the mirror.

He took the coin off the bench. He studied it, then dropped it.

"No need for decisions anymore" he said, walking out the door. "No need for anymore Dent or Two Face. There's just me…No Face"


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Officers of the GCPD surrounded the bank.

The doors had been blown wide open and three security guards lay dead on the steps. Two thugs stood guard n either side of the blown doors, dressed in "half" clothes; two face thugs.

The cops didn't dare shoot them, for fear the hostages inside would be executed.

Commisioner Gordon stood at the back of the army of police, out of sight from the thugs.

"This is the second time in one week Face has tried to rob his bank" he grunted to himself. "Why try again"

"Maybe he couldn't resist a second time"

Gordon looked over his shoulder.

"Oh you're here" he greeted Batman. "I thought you were dealing with Sionis down at Tricorner yards"

"Robin's got him. But it won't be long until Sionis get's out of Arkham on bail"

Gordon nodded. "So, Two Face. Are we gonna go the plan as the other night"

Batman observed the bank for a moment.

"No. I'll go in alone…something's not right"

Gordon looked back to the bank. "Sounds pretty much the same as the other night. I didn't see Two Face, but I did see someone else. Wore a long black coat, any idea…"

Batman was gone when Gordon looked back.

"It annoys me when you do that" he said.

#

Six thugs stacked bags upon bags of money onto trolley's.

One thug after the other carried more bags out from the blown vault, added it to a pile, and then went down again.

"This is goin a lot better than the other night" one thug said, setting a down a bag of money.

"Yeah I hear ya" another agreed, who stood guard near the entrance. "No bat"

Suddenly the front doors slammed shut. They banged as the lights went out.

In the darkness, shots were fired and punches were thrown. Thugs yelled as they were taken down by an invisible predator.

In the darkness, a voice yelled "lights!"

The lights came back on, just as Batman kicked down the last thug.

Four more appeared from the vault and aim rifles at Batman.

"Now then, that was a bit stupid don't you think" a voice from inside the vault said. "We got all these hostages that we can just shoot on sight, and you try to provoke us to do so"

Batman squinted. It had to be Harvey, but there was something different about his voice.

"Don't try me Harvey" Batman said. "You and I both know you have to decide on whether to kill them or not"

"Harvey? Decide? I don't know what you're talking about" came the reply. "But, if your talking about Harvey Dent, or Two Face or whatever he's called these days…I'm afraid he's dead" the voice said as he stepped out from the vault and revealed himself.

Batman stared at the horribly burnt face of the newcomer. No, it wasn't a newcomer. It was Two Face…Dent.

"What…?"

"What's wrong? You look a little lost for words" Dent said.

"Harvey, what happened?" Batman asked.

"I told you, Harvey's dead. There's just me now, No Face. Gotham's newest terror on the streets"

Batman stepped forward.

"ah ah ah, I still got one more hostage left" No Face warned, and picked up a bruised banker off the floor, putting a gun to her head; she was only a little under 20 years old. She was softly crying.

"I'd hate to see such a pretty thing go to waste" Face admitted. "she could have a boyfriend, worried sick about her. She could have family, scared for her. Or better yet, she could have a whole wonderful life ahead of her"

"Harvey…"

"I TOLD YOU, HARVEY IS DEAD!" No Face yelled. The girl squeaked. "Now I'm giving you one chance. Turn around, go out, and let me leave nice and quiet…or this little girl has her brains splattered across Joey's pants"

The thug named Joey looked at his boss.

"What, you got something to say?" Face asked.

"No boss" Joey answered, and looked back to Batman.

"Last chance bat" Face warned. "piss off now, or she goes bye bye"

Batman stared. "We both know your going to flip your coin to decide whether she dies, Harvey"

Face slowly shook his head and gritted his teeth. "I told you" he grunted. "Harvey is dead, and now…"

He fired the gun. Blood sprayed over Joey's pants as the girl fell to the floor, blood spilling over the marble.

"So is she"

Batman couldn't believe what he was seeing. He dropped to his knee's, it was all too much for him.

"Shame" Face said, putting the gun away. "I didn't get her name or number. So boys, what's our current budget?"

"Were looking at a bit over 50 million" a thug said, patting the bags of money.

"Well then, that's a hell of a start" Face chuckled. "awww, look. The bat's all upset cause I killed the girl"

The thugs chuckled. Batman didn't move, he couldn't.

"C'mon boys, were going down to Iceberg Lounge. First rounds on me" No Face said as he led the thugs out of the bank.

It was several minutes until Batman stood back up. He walked to the girl's body and looked down. it was true then, Harvey Dent was truly gone.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Bruce Wayne sat in front of the batcomputer, still in his bat suit.

The mask lay on the floor, he couldn't be bothered to put it away.

He stared at the computer, randomly looking over the files he had saved on Harvey "Two face" Dent.

"I didn't think I would still be picking up your clothes after you, sir"

Bruce didn't need to run his head to know Alfred was there.

"Something troubling you again?" Alfred asked.

"Harvey" Bruce replied, almost a mumble.

"Ah. I shouldn't have asked. Quite terrible if you ask me"

"More than terrible, Alfred. It's not Harvey, or Two Face, anymore. It's this…No Face"

Bruce sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Is there any hope?" Alfred asked.

"Your not worrying about being a major threat already, are you?"

"Not for the city, for him. is there any chance that Harvey, or even Two Face, might still be in there"

Bruce looked up. No Face's scarred face was shown on the screen.

"I don't know, Alfred"

…

Sionis Tower

A man in a dark blue suit put some files into order on a table. His name was Felix, and he worked for Roman Sionis, the Black Mask.

The Black Mask himself suddenly burst through the doors into his office, followed by a trio of suited goons.

"That bail was quicker than usual" Felix greeted

"Clown was being moved" Mask explained. "Didn't want anyone get into contact with him, so they decided to hell with it"

Sionis walked over to the table and sat, looking at the files.

"What's all this?" he asked.

"I hate to say sir, but your bank account was robbed" Felix said nervously.

"WHAT!" Mask yelled. "By who?"

"It's some new player in Gotham, called No Face" Felix answered.

"Oh no, I'm not going through this Red Hood crap again"

"Actually sir, it's not a new player" one of the goons said. "It's actually Harvey Dent, Two Face"

Felix squinted. "Where'd you hear that?"

"One of our boys made it out of the bank before every other hostage was killed. From what he said, Harvey's burnt the other half of his face and taken on a new persona; he doesn't decide on whether to kill anymore, he just does it"

"Shot a teen girl who was working there, I heard" another goon said.

Mask had been looking through the files about No Face whilst listening to what had been said. He looked up, and nodded.

"Okay then. Looks like we got ourselves a bit of a war coming then"

"Should we start rallying the troops?" Felix asked.

"No. we don't know what Dents, or No Face's intention is yet. Give it some time, see what he's up to, have some our boys spy on the ugly bastard"

"Yes sir" a goon said, and left the office.

"You know this is gonna give us bat trouble" Felix warned.

"I know. But the Bat's got a history with Dent before he became a coin flipping maniac. I think this whole No Face thing is going to hit him pretty hard, he's going to be more focused on Dent than me"

…

Oswald Cobblepot, the Penguin.

He sat on a lounge as one of his thugs, a young kid, wrapped a bandage around his leg, which had a bad bullet hole through it.

"Who the hell was that?" Penguin grunted. "Ugly fellow, looked like he was made of char and burnt flesh"

"You didn't notice?" a thug asked.

"Notice what?"

"It was Dent, Mr. Cobblepot"  
>"Dent? How come his whole face is burnt now? Argghh, easy on it the knee boy"<br>"Sorry sir" the nervous thug apologized.

"Well boss, apparently Two Face burnt the other half of his face and now…now he's become a homicidal maniac bent on chaos"

"So what, we got another Joker?"

"Well, he did say he was just coming into the Iceberg for a drink…"

Penguin sneered. "Oh, he'll get his drink" he said quietly. "Either it's gonna be a vat of acid or the Gotham River"

"All good now, Cobblepot sir" the young thug said.

"Good job lad" Penguin nodded, standing up "C'mon, your new to this team and I think it's time you saw some action. I'm not having some ugly mongrel come into my iceberg Lounge and trashing it like the 4th of July, thinking he can get away with it. Time to put our old District Attorney in his place"


End file.
